Pour le sourire d'un ange
by Ailin-'O
Summary: Tom fait des cauchemars... et ça c'est une mauvais chose... (slash PeterTom)


Auteur : Amy Shinomori  
Base : The talented Mr. Ripley  
Titre : Pour le sourire d'un ange.  
Genre : Slash  
Setting : après la scène finale.  
Note : @+#%& de film !  
j'aime pas quand ça fini mal !  
Et pis à la fin,  
j'avé envie de lui éclater la  
tronche à coup de massue  
5000 tonnes à Matt Damon !  
On ne tue pas Jack Davenport ! c Sacrilège !  
Note (bis) : la chanson c'est encore Muse.  
Bliss  
Feedback : Amyshinomori@hotmail.com  
  
Pour le sourire d'un ange.  
  
Everything about you is how I'd wanna be  
  
Your freedom comes naturally  
  
Everything about you resonates happiness  
  
Now I won't settle for less  
  
Give me  
  
All the peace and joy in your mind  
  
Lentes, les larmes roulent. je ne les sens pas. Brûlante, accusatrice, la pâle lumière de la lune jette sur moi ses fins rayons, jette sur Peter un voile terne, pâle.  
Je vois encore.  
La courbe délicate de ses lèvres lorsqu'il souriait.  
L'étincelle malicieuse qui éclairait ses yeux.  
L'infinie tendresse qu'il portait dans son regard.  
  
Mais c'est fini, révolu tout cela. la ceinture s'est tendue contre sa peau soyeuse, a enlacé son cou fragile, et s'est subitement resserré. mon pauvre ange ne se méfiait de rien. cette confiance, cette douceur, elles l'ont tué tout autant que je l'ai fait.  
Peter, mon Peter. l'homme qui me promettait d'un simple regard amour, douceur et réconfort. l'homme qui tenait en sa main ma rédemption.  
  
Plus rien n'a de sens. plus rien. si je pouvais gommer tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai emprunté ce blouson. si je pouvais ne serai-ce qu'effacer cette soirée. revenir en arrière, de quelques heures à peine. Mais il est trop tard. bien trop tard. je m'étais juré de ne jamais lui faire de mal. Peter, mon amour. il était tout ce que j'ai toujours voulut être. doux, compréhensif, aimant. O combien aimant.  
Il en était même venu à dire qu'il m'aimait. j'aurais voulut lui répondre. le dire à quel point je partageais son sentiment. j'y ai songé. j'y ai songé si fort. j'aurais voulut lui dire à quel point il m'était cher. à quel point je le trouvais beau, rassurant. parfait.  
  
Seigneur, il méritait mieux, tellement mieux, mon pauvre ange. pourquoi !? Pourquoi ai-je encore tout gâché !? Nous aurions put être heureux. il aurait put me tirer des ténèbres, les percer de son immaculée lumière. mon amour. Tout en lui respirait la joie, la sagesse. tout en lui symbolisait la perfection.  
Peter. Peter qui a sut ramener un sourire sur mon visage. Peter qui a sut éclairer mon c?ur, chasser les démons loin de mes rêves. Peter qui a sut m'aimer avec tout mes défauts, quand Dieu sait qu'il sont nombreux. Mon Peter.  
  
Plus rien n'a de sens sans toi. plus rien. tu a aspirer avec toi toutes les couleurs, tout les attraits de cette vie. tu a emporté ton sourire loin de moi.  
  
Seigneur, je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas ! Seigneur. pourquoi. ? je casse tout ce que je touche. je ne suis personne, personne. et je ne méritais pas d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à mes cotés. je ne mérite rien. rien d'autre que la souffrance éternelle qui m'apportera sûrement l'enfer. que m'apportera sûrement cet acide.  
Oui, il va dissoudre, dissoudre tout ce qui n'appartiendra jamais à personne d'autre. personne d'autre que toi. il va ronger au plus profond de moi et laver mes pécher. il va te venger, mon amour. je vais te venger.  
  
« Tom m'étouffe. Tom. m'étouffe. Tom. »  
  
N'ai crainte mon petit ange. bientôt tu ne seras plus seul dans les ténèbres. mon merveilleux petit ange.  
  
Give me  
  
All the peace and joy in your mind  
  
I want the peace and joy in your mind  
  
Give me the peace and joy in your mind  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut, le c?ur battant, le regard alerte, couvert de sueur et jette un regard alentour. la pièce, toujours cette sordide cabine, toujours cet horrible ressac au gré des vagues qui se fracassent contre la coque, semble vide. tout est calme. si calme. trop. trop calme.  
Seigneur, seigneur priai-je. seigneur dite-moi que ce ne fut qu'un rêve, un atroce rêve. je baisse doucement les yeux vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce, juste sur le lit de l'ange qui partage ma cabine. Un long soupire glisse entre mes lèvres. Peter est là, sa forme délicate se découpe dans la pénombre, soulevée de temps à autres par sa respiration lente et régulière.  
Tu respires. mon ange. Je me redresse doucement et viens m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, juste derrière lui. il s'est encore endormis sur ses partitions, les bras croisés sous son visage.  
Un sourire attendrit joue sur mes lèvres. je retire doucement les feuilles cartonnées de son oreiller et remonte la couverture sur ses longues jambes, sur ses cuisses et ses jolies petites fesses. je passe tendrement le dos de ma mains dans le creux de ses reins, je trace la courbe de son dos, si parfaitement dessinée, ses omoplates et ses épaules larges, puissantes, avant de finir sur sa nuque, pâle, douce, fragile et de glisser prudemment mes doigts dans ses courts cheveux d'ébène.  
Si beau. sa seule vision suffit à gommer les dernières images de mon cauchemar.  
  
« hum. Tommy. ? Tu es réveillé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, grimace-t-il en se redressant doucement.  
  
Rien, je. j'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve.  
  
Il incline légèrement son visage angélique vers moi, l'air inquiet, avant de poser ses mains sur les miennes, juste sur mes genoux.  
  
Tu veux en parler, demande-t-il, souriant d'un air rassurant. ça peut te faire du bien de parler un peu. Non, je. j'ai déjà oublié en fait. Et bien je vois que je sers au moins à quelque chose, sourit-il en passant sa main sur ma joue, les yeux à demi fermés. tu veux retourner te coucher ? ou aller faire un tour dehors peut-être. ? Tu ne vas pas dormir toi ? Non, baille-t-il en se redressant. j'ai des gammes à réviser. mais j'ai quand même le temps d'aller parler un peu sur le pont si tu veux. qu'en penses tu ? Je pense que tu es vraiment un ange avec moi, Peter. »  
  
Nous finissons rapidement d'enfiler nos vêtements avant de quitter la cabine. Dieu seul sait pourquoi, avant de sortir, j'ai emmené avec moi une vielle ceinture de peignoir. celle de Peter.  
  
Everything about you resonates happiness  
  
Now I won't settle for less  
  
Le vent souffle sur le pont, le soleil se lève à peine sur une mer relativement calme, personne en vue. Je m'avance doucement vers Peter qui s'est installé sur la barrière. ses cheveux s'agitent souplement dans la brise fraîche du matin, son visage est à demi masqué par le col roulé noir qui rappel tant leur couleur et tranche de façon si gracieuse sur la peau pâle de ses joues. son regard est perdu dans l'horizon, ses lèvres délicates tendrement étirées par un sourire rêveur.  
  
« C'est magnifique, soupire-t-il sans détacher ses yeux du levé de soleil.  
  
Mille fois moins que toi, murmurai-je. Quoi ? Rien. »  
  
Songeur, il se tait. c'est si doux, si calme. je me perd lentement dans la contemplation de cette inimitable silhouette. il semble si délicat dans son large pull noir.  
Perdu dans mes pensée j'ai enroulé la ceinture autour de ma main.  
  
« J'aime regarder le soleil se lever quand je suis en mer, avoue-t-il tout bas, comme pour lui même.  
  
Mais je sais que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse, à qui d'autre. ? oui. C'est infiniment plus beau que de le voir se coucher, tu ne trouves pas ? Je suppose, soufflai-je en me rapprochant un peu plus, serrant fort la ceinture autour de ma main. Pour moi, le coucher du soleil c'est quelque chose de merveilleux qui prend fin, comme un rêve qui s'achève pour ne renaître que de longues heures plus tard avec le retour de la lumière. »  
  
C'est si bon de l'entendre parler ainsi. si romantique. je l'aime tant.  
  
« Peter. Oui, sourit-il en se tournant vers moi. Tu n'as jamais eut l'impression de vivre une vie qui n'est pas la tienne ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je veux dire. l'impression qu'une vie empruntée à un autre valait mieux qu'une vie honnête et insignifiante. moi j'ai l'impression de ne rien représenter en restant moi-même. Tom. Je ne suis rien. c'est insupportable à dire, mais je n'ai jamais été personne. Tom ! Qu'est-ce que, s'indigne-t-il en m'attrapant par les épaules. tu dis n'importe quoi ! Biensure que tu es quelqu'un ! qu'est-ce qui te prend. Pourquoi alors ai-je l'impression d'être si vide quand je suis moi, sifflai- je. Tommy. Toi, tu. tu as une vie. tu as des amis, une famille. Je n'ai rien de plus que toi, Tom. Si ! Toi tu es quelqu'un ! Arrêtes Tom, c'est ridicule. tu ES quelqu'un. Et même si tu n'étais effectivement personne aux yeux des autres, tu resterai toujours mon ami, mon Tom à moi. Peter. Dis-moi. dis-moi ce que tu aimes chez moi. »  
  
Un long soupire lui échappe. il me tourne lentement le dos et se remet à fixer l'horizon. épuisé, je pose calmement ma joue dans son dos.  
  
« Ce que j'aime chez toi, sourit-il. ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.  
  
Il s'affaisse un peu plus sur la barrière qui le sépare des flots. Tom est talentueux. Tom est gentil. Tom a des secrets qu'il ne veut pas me confier. j'espère qu'il le fera. »  
  
Sa voix se fait douce, si douce et il se met lentement à trembler. mon poing se serre autour de la ceinture. Peter. je voudrais garder à jamais ce souvenir. je la déroule, doucement.  
  
« Tom fait des cauchemars et ça, c'est une mauvaise chose. Tom a quelqu'un qui l'aime. et ça. c'est une bonne chose. »  
  
Les larmes naissent dans mes yeux. c'est moi qui tremble maintenant, c'est moi qui pleure en m'accrochant désespérément à lui. « Tom m'étouffe, gémit-il. Tom. Tu. »  
  
Les larmes roulent avec lenteur de mes joues à sa nuque.  
  
« Peter. Je t'aime. »  
  
Je pousse un long soupire et me détend. je le serre, si fort. tout contre moi. mon amour.  
  
« Tom.»  
  
Au dessus de nous, la ceinture grise s'envole, portée par le vent. elle glisse gracieusement sur l'horizon et s'écrase finalement sur l'eau baignée des milles rayons du soleil levant.  
Avec elle, sombrent tout mes démons, tout mes cauchemars. jamais je ne te ferai de mal mon ange.  
  
« Je t'aime Tom Ripley, souffle-t-il en se retournant pour me faire face... »  
  
Il attrape doucement mon visage entre ses mains et plonge un regard plein de tendresse dans le mien avant d'effleurer délicatement mes lèvres des siennes. une douce chaleur se repend en moi, l'éclatante lumière de mon petit ange efface enfin tout les maux, toutes les souffrances.  
  
Plus jamais mes mains ne goutterons le sang d'un être aimé. car je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre et je ne me permettrai jamais de le blesser.  
  
« Je ne te laisserai jamais, souffle-t-il. jamais. »  
  
Give me  
  
All the peace and joy in your mind  
  
I want the peace and joy in your mind  
  
Give me the peace and joy in your mind  
  
Il a.  
Essuyé toutes les larmes de mes yeux fatigués.  
Effacé tout les maux, toute la douleur.  
Baigné ma vie entière de lumière alors que je trempais dans les ténèbres avant de le connaître.  
  
Il a réussit là où tout les autres ont échoué.  
Il m'a aimé et a sus attiser mon amour.  
  
-Finis-  
  
Sursaut post-mortem de la folle.  
  
Amy, dans un vieux labo poussiéreux et mal éclairé, vêtue d'un blouse blanche tachée de rouge : Mwahahahahaha ! Je vous avais dit que je ne le  
laisserai pas mourir ! Non, Jack Davenport ne deviendra jamais un Craig Parker (oui, vous savez le mec qui meurt dans tt ses films. Bellerophon,  
Haldir) n'empêche j'ai quand même réussit la résurrection.  
  
Spéciale dédicace à Popo qui a joué un grand rôle ds cette fic (oui, c elle qui a loué la cassette au vidéo club.) et à Poucinette (Anaïs) qui ne lira probablement jamais ceci. enfin sauf si je l'imprime pr la rentrée. je vous  
adore les filles ^^  
  
Et pis si quelqu'un à des commentaires, n'hésitez pas ! ou si vous voulez juste parler aussi. je sais que g pas l'air bien sympathique mais bon, je  
fais de mon mieux ^^.  
  
Ah et puis je suppose que si vous lisez ça c que vous avez fini la fic,  
donc merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout. yiha ! c le cri du dahu !  
M'en vais écrire un limon pr me calmer les nerfs. 


End file.
